<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Kid in the Citadel by The_PrincessCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086643">New Kid in the Citadel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat'>The_PrincessCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A father's love, Baby Ignis, Clarus is a good dad, First days in the Citadel, Found Family, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis's first days in the Citadel are rough. His parants abandoned him and now there is nowhere left that feels like home. There is such a big responsibility on his shoulders. When he is left with Clarus, he finds that there are places still he can call home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Kid in the Citadel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writen for the 2020 Zine 'A Father's Love'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>So much had changed in so little time, and Ignis was uncertain if the ground underfoot would shift and change at any given moment. He wanted to cry and scream and hide all at the same time. Instead, he chose none of it, fixing his new glasses upon his face as he moved alone down the halls of his new home. It was an endless expanse of corridors and elevators and more hallways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was astonishing to the young Ignis that he had been allowed to move around unsupervised. It was a new freedom, and it left him to ponder his thoughts. Ignis had found the library, the council chambers as well as the dining hall, noting each of their locations on a pad of paper he had found in his new room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch, Ignis found himself on the base floor of the Citadel. The rooms here seemed to be of basic security, men and women moving about, too busy to notice the boy who didn’t even reach most of their chins. Being skinny, he was able to slip in behind one of the preoccupied, officially dressed individuals as they spoke in hushed tone on a mobile cellular device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, it seemed that Ignis had found himself in the work out facility, one of many that he had heard of, run by the crown. His feet took him through the numerous rooms, watching as the larger men and women worked on machines that Ignis had never seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he found himself entranced by what appeared to be a game of physical prowess between a large man and many children who ranged in age. One boy with short black hair was helping to demonstrate the rules on the long, overly polished wooden floor. After a moment, the group of children stood from their seated positions and started to mess with an orange and black rubber ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter and giggling was a sound that was foreign to Ignis. His parents had kept him secluded. They were ‘grooming’ him for the crown’s needs. That had meant that he had little time to be outside. Most of his time had been spent reading and learning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall, broad man standing at the center of the court noticed Ignis, and a soft smile curled at the edges of his lips. Ignis studied the man’s face; the weather worn creases and the perfectly trimmed beard, his hair was cut short, similarly to the tall boy who was currently dribbling the ball towards the far end of the court followed by a throng of his peers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man took to one knee before him, and placed one large hand on his shoulder. Ignis tightened his grip on the notepad and paper. “I’ve never seen you in the Citadel before. You must be Ignis? The King told me you had finally arrived.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis tilted his head at this man. The lack of information was making the wheels in his head turn at an incredible speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Clarus Amicitia. The Sworn Shield of the King.” His voice was rough around the edges, but there was a hint of kindness that Ignis found unusual. The first time he had heard that tone had been yesterday evening, on his first meeting with the King. The fact that in less than twenty four hours, he was shown the first bits of kindness he could remember was jarring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded slowly, confirming he was indeed whom the man believed him to be. The small notepad and pen were clutched, as if a security blanket, to his chest, the only semblance of stability in his currently changing life. He took in a slow and calculated breath, attempting to ease his increasing heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go play with the other kids?” Clarus smiled, a wide and warm gesture that only made Ignis’s brows tent under his perfectly round glasses. He shook his head, which only made Clarus chuckle as he pitched his thumb backwards over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ain’t mute, are you?” Clarus smirked wider, genuine bliss wrinkling his face in joy lines. “That lil’ brute there with the ball? That’s my son. He is only a little older than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nodded, eyes moving from Clarus to Gladiolus. “I am not mute, sir.” He knew who Gladiolus was only because his parents had made sure of it. As the future advisor to the Prince, he needed to know everything he could about those who would be close to Noctis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Clarus stood, stretching out his back, and turning to place a large shovel of a hand on Ignis’s back. “I’ll teach you how to play basketball. You’re gonna have ta put those papers down, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Ignis was shaking his head. “No offense, sir. I don’t play games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus let out a booming laugh, a sound that made Ignis jump with a start. It was so unfamiliar that he actually took a step back, his legs bumping into the bench he had been standing in front of. “Come now. All children play games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large man was not taking no for an answer, and while he was not rough or overbearing, after a moment, he had Ignis stumbling onto the court, eyes shooting over his shoulder at his pen and paper that rested peacefully on the sidelines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio,” Clarus shouted over his shoulder. “Extra ball!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus turned back to Ignis."Okay, so you’re telling me you’ve never played Basketball?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis tilted his head, eyes not focusing on Clarus, but watching as the tall boy, Gladiolus Amicitia, huffed away from inside the many white lines to the wall where a rack held many other orange and black striped balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis?” Clarus was still smiling as Ignis shifted back to a straight standing position and looked the man in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir. I have never played Basketball.” He was fairly certain he had mentioned that when he declared he didn’t play games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's easy.” Despite Ignis being very flat and distant, Clarus continued to barrel through as if the brick wall of defenses that Ignis had up were no match for him. Gladiolus approached the pair, dribbling two balls, as if it was as easy as breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who's the nerd?” The words were not meant as an insult, but the look from Clarus showed that it was not something he approved of. Gladiolus was actually only ten months his elder, but it was amazing exactly how much taller and wider the boy was then Ignis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Ignis, Prince Noctis’s future advisor. This nerd,” The words sounded bitter and sharp on Clarus’s tongue. The shift in tone was noticeable, and it made Ignis feel as if he was personally being put in a spotlight, “will be working closely with you and the Prince in the coming months and for the rest of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Dad.” Gladiolus looked away abashed, and Ignis found his eyebrows knitted in confusion at their interaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss this later.” That was all the dismissal that Gladiolus needed before he found himself in any more trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ball in hand, Clarus redirected his attention to Ignis. It was amazing to the boy that he could hold a conversation while idly dribbling the ball. “So, we should start with the basics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Ignis a while to understand how exactly to tame the ball, and twice he smacked himself in the face with the ball after being too enthusiastic about how hard he slammed it into the ground. Clarus chuckled, only when Ignis proved to be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus had patience stored in his back pocket, and no matter how many times Ignis messed up, he was calm and collected. Ignis had read up on what the Shields of the King were like. On an academic standpoint, they were strong, stoic and unmoving. They gave their lives for their King. The image had been a frightening one that Ignis had conjured and painted in his mind. Yet, it was this man who showed him more love and kindness than Ignis had ever received in his six years of life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Periodically during their lesson, parents had come to pick up their children, and soon there was only Gladiolus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Last thing you must know in order to be an ace at basketball, the slam dunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis tilted his head to the side, his face scrunching in confusion. “The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slam dunk!” It was said with such levels of confidence, and yet, did nothing to clarify what it would mean to the young boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus moved towards Ignis, the grin still wide on his lips. Ignis looked over to the bleachers where the other boy sat watching. There was a look on Gladiolus’s face that said Ignis was in for a surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold onto the ball tightly.” Ignis did as he was instructed as his jade green eyes moved back to where Clarus was moving in behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened so quickly that Ignis’s brain couldn’t keep up. Large hands grabbed him from under the armpits, his feet were wrenched from underneath him, and he was moving very quickly towards the basketball hoop. Ignis screamed, a high pitched noise that even he was unaware he could emit. Clarus laughed, and did not stop as Ignis squirmed slightly in his secure grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, it was invigorating and similar to flying, Ignis assumed. As he hovered in front of the hoop, Clarus spoke. “Drop the ball over the rim! SLAM DUNK!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With laughter and a smile on his lips, Ignis lifted forward and over, dropping it through the net with a swish. As the ball landed on the ground, there was applause ringing through the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo Hoo!” Clarus cherried, hoisting Ignis high before Ignis was returned to his feet. The sideline noise was coming from Gladiolus clapping and cheering for him. There was a warmth that blossomed inside his chest and a redness arcing across the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does that feel kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Ignis remained silent. The smile on his lips, however, remained. “Good. I feel good.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this. I feel like Clarus as a father gets left out so much and he deserved better! </p><p>Thank you for reading. I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>